


Got my mind on your body and your body on my mind

by DizzyRedhead



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Hair-pulling, I Blame Tumblr, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, i get smutbunnies, some people get plotbunnies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:44:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7031428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyRedhead/pseuds/DizzyRedhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy and Bucky have dirty, filthy sex on her desk. That's it, that's the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got my mind on your body and your body on my mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [furious-imperator (cheshire_kitten)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshire_kitten/gifts).



> Apparently, my brain's way of avoiding writing longfic is to throw up lots of smutbunnies for me to chase. In this particular case, iamteambucky and furious-imperator frantically enabled the bunnies, so this is all their fault. Sadly, I don't think they've learned from this experience. 
> 
> I don't usually ship Darcy and Bucky in a relationship, not without Steve in the mix to balance them out, but apparently my brain thinks they'd do really well as fuckbuddies. *shrug* What can I say, brains are weird.
> 
> ETA: Title is from ["Cool For The Summer" by Demi Lovato](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=il9nqWw9W3Y), in case you didn't already realize

“Hey, Lewis. We’re friends, right?” Bucky asked.

Darcy raised her eyebrows at him. “Depends. Did you want to borrow money? Because in that case, no, we’re not friends.”

“Ha, ha,” he deadpanned, rolling his eyes. “Seriously.”

“You--” she sucked in a breath and arched her back as the smooth, cool metal of his fingers brushed across her nipple, so hard it was clearly visible even through her bra and her shirt “--seriously want to talk about this now?”

He smiled at her and took a step closer, pressing her back against the cool, smooth surface of her desk. “Maybe not.”

He leaned down to kiss her, his flesh hand threading through her dark curls to cup the back of her head as he coaxed her lips apart, licking into her mouth a little at a time. His metal thumb rubbed across her nipple again, harder, with more intent, and she gasped into his mouth.

“Didn’t come here to talk, did I?” he breathed against her lips, trailing that beautiful, mobile mouth slowly down her neck, pressing open-mouthed kisses to the skin as he went, little licks and nips that made her shiver against him. 

She was so preoccupied with what his mouth was doing that she didn’t even realize his fingers were working on the buttons of her crisp red blouse until it was open to her waist, the tails still tucked into the waist of her black pencil skirt. She expected him to keep going, to untuck the blouse and toss it aside, but instead he took a few steps back, looking at her until she felt a blush rising in her cheeks and spreading down toward her chest.

“What?” she snapped, straightening her shoulders and fighting the urge to cover herself. Even with the blouse spread wide so that her black bra was clearly visible, the curves of her breasts rising above the skimpy lace, she was still showing less skin that she had on many beaches, not to mention the pool party just last week.

Bucky shook his head, his gaze traveling slowly over her. “You look like one o’ those pinup posters,” he said hoarsely, finally meeting her eyes, and she felt a shiver run down her spine at the heat in his gaze. 

“Oh, yeah?” she said softly, feeling a surge of boldness.

“Yeah,” he murmured, moving slowly to close the space between them. It was like being stalked by a giant cat, watching him walk toward her, all smooth, flowing muscle and intent eyes that never left hers. “Jesus fuck, doll, those curves go on for days. I about swallowed my tongue the first day I met you, trying to be polite.”

“Polite’s overrated,” Darcy said, a little breathless as his right hand curled around the hem of her pencil skirt and began dragging it slowly upward, his fingertips skating over the thin fabric of her stocking. “You can sweet-talk me all you want, Bucky Barnes.”

He smiled wickedly down at her as his fingertips brushed up and over the lace trim at the top of her stocking and onto bare skin, his metal hand joining in on the other side to push her skirt higher. “You want me to talk to you, sweetheart?”

“Sure,” she said, trying for breezy but not quite sure she managed it when his hands slid over to skim up her inner thighs, slowing down the closer they got to their destination. “Knock yourself out.”

“I did about swallow my tongue the first time I saw you,” he said, lowering his voice to an intimate rumble. His metal hand toyed with her garter strap while the flesh hand kept moving higher, higher on  her thigh. “But in that little red bikini you had on last week? I wanted to find a dark corner and tear that thing off with my teeth, get my mouth on these pretty tits, bury my face between your thighs and not come up until I thought I’d drowned.”

Darcy shivered, not sure if it was from his words, the way he was stroking the sensitive skin of her inner thigh, or the coolness of his metal hand as he slid it up her stomach and gently lifted her breasts out of the bra cups, leaning down to swipe his tongue over first one nipple, then the other, before leaning back to look at her again.

“And now?” she prompted, because his hand had stilled on her leg and his fingers were so close to where she needed them that she could practically taste it.

“Now you look like something out of a dirty magazine,” he growled. “Wish I still drew. Want a picture of you like this, just for me.”

She felt her flush deepen as she imagined what she must look like, her unbuttoned shirt framing her breasts, her nipples hard, the skin crinkled tight from the cool air of the office and the wetness of his tongue, her skirt pushed up high enough that the tops of her stockings were visible, his hand disappearing underneath. Imagined a picture, one he’d keep private, hidden, one he’d look at as he got himself off, fist curled around his cock, eyes closed as his mouth shaped her name.

Bucky growled again as he moved his hand up that last fraction of an inch and his fingertips brushed up against the neatly trimmed hair around her pussy, already so wet she was surprised it wasn’t dripping onto his hand. “No panties. Expectin’ me, doll?”

“Maybe,” she said, letting her head fall back and her hips arch up into his hand as his fingers stroked down over her clit and finally inside her, one thick finger, then two. “Maybe it was laundry day and I was out. Not everything is about you.”

He chuckled. “Keep that sassy mouth goin’, sweetheart. I don’t mind one bit.”

Darcy moaned as he crooked his fingers, the tips rubbing over her g-spot. His thumb came up to rub over her clit, unerringly finding the spot that made her legs shake, and she bit her lip, doing her best to hold back the louder noises that wanted to escape. “Bucky,” she gasped and his mouth curved into that wicked smirk again.

“Gotta be quiet for me, doll,” he said mock-admonishingly. “Wouldn’t want anyone coming in here to check on you before we’re done. Not gonna go easy on you, either.”

“Did I ask you to?” she managed to shoot back.

“Gonna make you come just like this,” he said, never slowing his fingers and his thumb. “Then I’m gonna get my mouth on your pretty little cunt, make you come all over my face. You smell so good, sweetheart, bet you taste even better.”

She sucked in a surprised gasp as his metal fingers closed on her nipple with careful pressure, the squeeze lighting up her nerves and redoubling the sensation on her clit until she was balanced on the edge of orgasm, not quite coming for what felt like an eternity. And then Bucky put that deliciously dirty mouth to even better use, closing it over her other nipple and she came, her mouth opening in a soundless scream. 

Because he was a cruel, heartless bastard, Bucky’s hand never stilled, his fingers milking another mini-orgasm out of the aftershocks before her thighs clamped down on his arm. “Stop, please,” she begged.

His metal hand rubbed her back soothingly until her legs relaxed, her thighs falling open. She shuddered as he withdrew his fingers, an agonizingly slow slide over the sensitive inner walls of her pussy, then again as he lifted his hand to his face, inhaling deeply before sliding his fingers into his mouth, his flickering tongue licking them clean.

“I was right,” he said, his fingers sliding free with an obscene noise. “You taste so fuckin’ good, doll.”

She tugged at the hem of his long-sleeved shirt, a wordless request, and he paused for a minute. “You sure?” he asked. “It’s not just pretty muscles under there. I don’t mind keepin’ it on.”

Darcy rolled her eyes and tugged harder. “Lose the shirt, Barnes. I’m not gonna be the only one half-naked here.”

“Ma’am, yes, ma’am,” he drawled, pulling his shirt up and off. Before she could get a good look, though, he dropped to his knees in front of her, pushing her skirt up further, his stupidly broad shoulders pressing her legs even further apart. She thought about protesting, but there was something vulnerable in the set of those shoulders, so she settled for threading her fingers through his hair. 

“So fuckin’ wet for me,” he murmured, his thumbs stroking the sensitive crease where her thighs flowed into her groin, making her squirm, and looked up at her with pleading eyes. “Dyin’ to taste you, Darcy. Can I?” 

She nodded, and he wasted no time dragging his tongue up her center, flicking it over her clit. She squirmed again, and his hands clamped down on her hips, holding her in place as he licked slowly inside her pussy. 

He fucked her with his tongue until she was gasping for air and grinding against his face, desperate for friction on her clit. He finally, finally licked his way up to her clit, and she almost sobbed with relief as she felt his fingers slide back into her pussy. It was a delicious stretch when he added a third finger, and then his tongue found the sensitive spot at the base of her clit and her hands fisted in his hair, her hips bucking up to chase the sensation, her thighs clamping around his head as she came again.

When she had recovered enough to relax her death-grip on his hair, he kissed her thigh before getting to his feet, his face shiny with her wetness. He kissed her mouth then, long and deep, the tart flavor unfamiliar on her tongue, and she slid her hands up the long, lean muscles of his back, pulling him closer. He groaned into her mouth when he pressed in between her legs, his erection fitting perfectly against her still-sensitive pussy, and tore his mouth away from hers, digging in his pocket for a minute before pulling out a condom. 

“Let me,” she said, reaching for his jeans, and he let his hands fall to his sides as she undid the button and pulled the zipper carefully down. His cock jutted against the soft gray fabric of his boxer briefs, and she couldn’t resist a gentle stroke down the hard length.

“Don’t fuckin’ tease me, doll,” Bucky gritted, both hands fisting at his sides, the plates in the metal arm whirring as they realigned. “Not unless you just wanna watch me come in my shorts.”

She smiled up at him as she tugged the elastic waistband down until his cock sprang free. “Maybe next time. Today I want you inside me.”

“As you wish,” he said, tearing the condom wrapper open. 

She took it from him and put it on, unrolling it down the hard, straining length of his cock with one long stroke and pulling his head down for a kiss with his other hand. By the time they broke apart he was thrusting helplessly into the circle of her hand. “Goddamn right,” she answered, urging him back between her legs and sliding her hands down his back as he pushed inside her, agonizingly slow. She’d seen his cock, held it in her hand, but it was a different thing entirely to feel it inside her, spreading her wide, hard and hot and thick and perfect. 

“Whatever you want, doll,” he whispered in her ear, licking delicately around the outer shell, catching her earlobe in his teeth. “Gonna be so good for you. Just tell me what you want, anything, I swear.”

“Harder,” she said, bracing her hands on the desk. “I’m not going to break, Bucky.”

He slid his hands down her thighs, lifting her legs and changing the angle enough to have her letting out a surprised moan. “Like that, sweetheart?” he purred, snapping his hips harder, holding her in place for his thrusts. “That what you want?”

Darcy let her head fall back, eyes closing as the pleasure built, the head of his cock dragging over her g-spot with every thrust, the warmth of his flesh hand around her left thigh and and the smoothness of his metal hand on her right, the metal finally warmed by the skin contact, the rough denim of his jeans against her inner thighs. He urged her legs around his waist and slid his hands slowly up until they cupped her breasts, never slowing his movements. 

She was expecting the fingers that closed over her left nipple, but the shock of his teeth scraping lightly over the right one had her crying out. It was like her nipples were connected directly to her clit, every pull and tug of his fingers and teeth sending sensations zinging lower on her body. When he shifted his position just slightly, his pubic bone pressing against her clit with each thrust, it only took a few more before she was coming again, her fingernails digging into his shoulders, biting her lip to hold back the moans that wanted to escape. 

When the rushing of blood in her ears subsided, Bucky was still moving slowly, fucking her gently through the aftershocks. “Still with me, Darcy?” he asked when she opened her eyes. 

“I think so,” she said smiling up at him. “You might’ve fucked my brains out, though.”

He smirked down at her. “Oh, sweetheart, you ain’t seen nothin’ yet.”

“Well, then, I guess you better show me, huh?” she sassed back, raising her eyebrows. 

He pulled slowly out of her, making her whimper a little as his cock dragged against her sensitive pussy, and the corner of his mouth curled up even higher. “I guess I better. Turn around and put your hands on the desk, doll.”

She slipped down from the desk to the floor, grateful for the height of her stiletto heels as she turned and bent over, planting her palms on the desktop. She couldn’t quite resist arching her back a little as she looked back over her shoulder, and was instantly rewarded by the look in his eyes, dark and intent on her. “This how you want me?”

Bucky hadn’t backed off far, and now he moved in again, one hand landing on her hip, the other stroking up between her legs where she was still wet and sensitive, making her shiver and sigh. “Spread your legs a little more for me, doll,” he murmured, lifting his hand to pull her hair aside and pressing soft, open-mouthed kisses to the back of her neck as he nudged her feet into a wider stance. “There you go. So fuckin’ gorgeous...”

He lined himself up and pressed back inside her in one hard thrust, and they each let out an explosive breath when he was as deep as he could possibly go. He kissed her neck one last time before he straightened and started to move, both hands wrapped around her hips to hold her steady.

Darcy closed her eyes and dropped her forehead to the cool surface of the desk, pressing her lips together to muffle the little moans that wanted to escape with every thrust. It was just the right side of too much, fast and hard and perfect, and she could feel another orgasm building relentlessly, pleasure arcing through her with every movement of his cock in her pussy. Then his fingers were in her hair again, pulling it hard enough to lift her head off the desk, the sensation like sparks dancing down her spine, lighting her up from the inside, almost, almost enough--

\--then his other hand slipped around her hip and down to find her clit as he thrust raggedly inside her, once, twice, and then finally, incredibly deep and that was what tipped her over the edge as he shuddered above her.

After a few minutes she realized that the reason she still couldn’t catch her breath was because of his not inconsiderable weight plastered against her back and she shoved at him until he sat up with a groan, pulling slowly out of her and moving into her attached bathroom, presumably to deal with the condom. Her ego was pleased to note that he seemed none too steady on his feet, supersoldier serum or no--the rest of her just enjoyed watching the play of muscles in his back as he walked away, the curve of his ass that was just barely visible before he hitched his jeans back up with his free hand.

By the time the toilet flushed and she heard him washing his hands, she’d recovered enough to pull her skirt back down, tuck her breasts back into her bra, and be buttoning the last button on her blouse as he walked back into the office.

“All done with me, huh?” he said, mock-pouting at her.

“Yup,” she agreed breezily, using the decorative wall mirror to try and make her hair not look like she’d just gotten fucked over her desk. “You’ve served your purpose, Barnes, now run along.”

“I see how it is,” he said, but he was smiling as he slid up behind her and, with a few deft moves and a comb he produced from his pocket, had her hair tamed into an respectable style. 

“And he does hair, too,” she marveled, turning her head this way and that to admire it. “You’re a man of hidden talents.”

He smirked at her in the mirror, his eyes wicked. “That what they’re calling it these days?”

She shook her head, turning and shoving him gently toward the door. “ I’ve got work to do, you know. Get out of here and stop distracting me.”

He tossed her a lazy salute and sauntered toward the door. His hand was on the knob when she remembered his earlier question. “Bucky?”

He turned, his eyebrows raised in silent question.

“We are friends, you know,” she said.

He ducked his head to try to hide it, but she saw his lips curve in a genuine smile and the flush spreading down the back of his neck. 

“Hey, does that mean I can borrow twenty bucks?” he asked.

She threw the stuffed Hawkeye doll on her desk at the wall by his head. “Out!” she commanded.

He was still laughing when the door closed behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any interest in lots of pictures of pretty men and a smattering of other content, feel free to follow me [on Tumblr,](http://dizzy-redhead.tumblr.com) or if you're just interested in smut, sometimes with feels thrown in, you're welcome to subscribe to me on here!


End file.
